Pink Sky
by Day Yoonha Imnida
Summary: Sepasang saudara kembar tak identik yang memiliki sifat dan sikap berbanding terbalik, terbelenggu dalam satu cinta yang sama. Cinta yang berawal dari sebuah novel romance. KyuMin Fanfiction. Genderswitch Fanfiction. RNR please…
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Sky**

**.**

**Author : Day Yoonha**

**.**

**Cast :**  
**- Cho Kyuhyun**  
**- Lee Sungmin**  
**- Park Shin Hye**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Abal, Pendek. Jika merasa nggak suka, harap segera click tombol exit karena saya nggak menerima bashing, silahkan kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini murni milik saya Day Yoonha jika ada FF serupa berarti itu FF Plagiat! Dijamin!**

**.**

**Summary : Sepasang saudara kembar tak identik yang memiliki sifat dan sikap berbanding terbalik, terbelenggu dalam satu cinta yang sama. Cinta yang berawal dari sebuah novel romance. KyuMin Fanfiction. Genderswitch Fanfiction. RNR please…**

* * *

~ oOo ~

* * *

Seperti keluarga pada umumnya, baik keluarga nyata ataupun fiksi, pagi ini tuan Lee selaku kepala keluarga, tengah terduduk manis di depan meja makan sambil membuka halaman demi halaman surat kabar hariannya. Sedangkan nyonya Lee tampak tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya ini.

Keluarga? Tentu saja, di rumah sebesar ini mereka tidak hanya hidup berdua. Masih ada sepasang anak kembar mereka yang entah mengapa hingga detik ini belum jelas keberadaannya.

Nyonya Lee tampak tersenyum menatap semua hidangan yang t sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Masih dengan senyum yang tampak masih betah menghiasi sudut bibirnya, wanita paruh baya itu melirik arloji berwarna silver yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi" gumamnya sambil menatap ke arah tangga penghubung dengan lantai dua.

"Siapkan penutup telinga untukku _yeobo~_" tuan Lee ikut berguman tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari _headline news_ di surat kabarnya.

"Kau menghabiskan stocknya kemarin Kanginnie" jawab nyonya Lee lagi.

Gusrak! Gubrakkk! Prannkkk!

"HYAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Terdengar teriakan membahana dari arah lantai dua, tepatnya kamar si kembar.

Shin Hye tampak berlari sambil berusaha menyelempangkan tasnya di pundak, dasi sekolahnya hanya menggantung di leher tanpa diikat dengan simpul yang benar, rambutnya tampak hanya disisir dengan asal-asalan. Dilihat dari segi manapun, tampak jelas bahwa keadaan Shin Hye saat ini begitu berantakan.

"Sarapan dulu _chagi…"_ Teukkie hanya mampu mendengus melihat tingkah putrinya itu.

"Tak sempat lagi _Eomma!_ Aku pasti akan terlambat kali ini!".

"Masih ada waktu 25 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolahmu berbunyi Shin-ah, bahkan rumah kita tepat berada di depan sekolahmu. Kau terlalu berlebihan" Kangin mulai angkat bicara walau mata dan tangannya masih tampak terfokus dengan surat kabar.

"Tapi…"

"Hoamm… pagi Appa, pagi Eomma, pagi Shin…" sapaan selamat pagi rangkap tiga itu tampaknya harus memaksa Shin Hye untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Teukkie dan Kangin yang mendapati keadaan putri sulungnya yang baru saja datang hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Bahkan Kangin yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan surat kabar itu akhirnya mau mengalihkan fokusnya untuk sejenak. _Namja_ paruh baya itu tampak melirik arlojinya.

"Minnie-ah… kurang dari 20 menit lagi bel sekolahmu akan berbunyi, kau bahkan belum mandi?!" ucapnya entah dengan maksud bertanya atau memberi sebuah pernyataan.

Minnie yang merasa tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya sesekali mengusap matanya yang tampak masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai.

"Santai saja…" jawabnya dengan intonasi yang memang kelewat santai. "Masih ada tembok belakang sekolah yang bisa dipanjat kapan saja."

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu Minnie-ah, bagaimana jika ada _Seonsaengnim_ yang memergokimu terlambat! Kau bisa dihukum!" Shin Hye yang tengah mengoleskan selai cokelat di atas rotinya dengan kecepatan tingkat dewa tampak ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, ya! Walaupun kita hanya berbeda satu jam, tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu! Cobalah sekali saja memanggilku _eonni!"_

"_Andwae!_ Jam berapa ini eomma?" Shin Hye tampak tak terlalu menanggapi tuntutan kakak kembarnya itu, membuat Minnie hanya mampu berdecak kesal. 'Apa sesusah itu memanggil _eonni_ padaku?' itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang kini tengah bergelut dalam benak _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Jam 8 kurang 15 menit" dan jawaban dari sang _eomma _tadi mampu membuat Shin Hye yang baru saja ingin mengunyah rotinya, langsung menelan roti itu begitu saja tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu.

"KYAAAA! AKUBENAR-BENAR AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Dan ketiga orang yang tersisa hanya mampu menutup telinga mereka dengan rapat mendengar teriakan rutin itu.

"Jadi… kapan kau akan mandi Minnie-ah?"

"Sebentar lagi…"

.

.

Apakah kalian merasa keluarga ini sangat istimewa? Aku malah merasa keluarga ini begitu aneh… keluarga Lee memang keluarga kecil yang cukup lain dari pada yang lain. Unik lebih tepatnya. Bukan karena mereka keluarga yang memiliki sayap, atau keluarga super seperti dalam film-film yang beredar belakangan ini.

Namun karena dalam keluarga ini terdapat sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki sifat begitu berbeda, berbanding terbalik bahkan.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shin Hye, mereka bukanlah kembar identik. malah mereka memiliki perbedaan yang sangat signifikan, Min memiliki kepribadian yang terlalu santai, sedangkan Shin parnoan suka panik berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Minnie sangat cuek terhadap mahluk berjenis kelamin _namja,_ namun sekali saja dia merasakan jatuh cinta, maka cintanya itu akan sangat dalam dan sulit untuk melupakannya. Sedangkan Shin sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Setiap kali ada _namja_ yang mendekatinya akan langsung di terima. Namun tentunya, semudah dia jatuh cinta, semudah itu pula dia merasa bosan.

Minnie tipikal gadis yang cenderung pendiam dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca fan fiksi atau novel-novel _online_ dari pada bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Namun hal itu tak lantas merubahnya menjadi sosok yang kuper atau _introvert._ Saat ini dia tengah tergila-gila dengan sebuah novel _online_ di sebuah situs jejaring sosial.

_Yeoja_ manis ini tampak begitu penasaran dengan sang penulis novel, menurutnya siapapun penulis dari novel itu, novel yang berjudul Pink Sky. Pasti saja dia adalah sosok yang sangat romantic dan begitu menghargai cinta. Segala cara telah dia coba. Mulai dari menyelidiki identitas sang penulis yang jelas-jelas tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Jangankan identitas, kolom komentarnya saja terkunci. Setiap chapter baru dari novel bersambung itu rilis, dia selalu berharap agar kolom komentarnya terbuka. Setidaknya jika kolom itu terbuka, dia bisa mengungkapkan seberapa kagumnya dia dengan penulis itu.

Sungmin memang _yeoja_ yang begitu tergila-gila dengan segala sesuatu berbau romance, baik itu film, novel, komik ataupun fan fiksi. Namun sayangnya, perjalanan cintanya tidaklah seindah novel-novel romance yang pernah dibacanya.

Dia bahkan pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan lagi jatuh cinta. Pengalaman cintanya yang kandas begitu saja beberapa bulan yang lalu tampaknya lebih dari sekedar mampu menorehkan trauma dalam hati gadis itu.

Siwon, cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya lebih memilih berhianat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Itu jugalah yang mendasari sosok Sungmin yang sekarang seolah membatasi dirinya, tak ingin menjalin persahabatan yang begitu dalam dengan orang lain. Dia terlanjur kecewa dengan sesuatu yang bernama sahabat.

Lain halnya Sungmin, Shin Hye justru sebaliknya, dia anti dengan yang namanya novel romance, menurutnya itu hanyalah bualan semu. Novel seperti itu hanya membuat pembacanya berhayal dan mengharap sesuatu yang sebenarnya mustahil untuk diraih.

'Terlalu banyak kebetulan'

Itulah reaksinya pada novel pertama –sekaligus novel terakhir- yang pernah dibacanya dulu. Dulu sekali. Itupun karena dia penasaran dengan tumpukan buku-buku novel di kamar kakak kembarnya.

'Dalam hidup mana ada hal yang seperti itu! Penulisnya terlalu banyak menghayal, sehingga tak dapat lagi membedakan mana itu kenyataan dan mana hayalan semu!' itulah kata terakhir yang mampu diucapkannya sebelum sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja kalian dapat menebaknya sendiri bukan?

Shin Hye adalah tipikal gadis yang periang, suka begaul dan seperti kataku di awal tadi, dia termasuk gadis yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Namun saat ini dia tengah tergila-gila dengan seorang pangeran sekolah yang sedang digilai oleh siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

Salah satu hal yang menjadi alasannya tak ingin datang terlambat adalah, agar dia bisa turut serta menyambut kedatangan pangeran sekolahnya itu. Dia akan berada di barisan terdepan saat pangerannya itu datang dan dengan semangat membara meneriakkan satu kata.

"KYUHYUN-AH! _SARANGHAE!"_

Oops… tampaknya aku salah, karena itu terdiri dari dua kata. Aku baru menyadarinya…

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan santai, sesekali dia tampak menatap waspada pada sekelilingnya, bisa saja tiba-tiba ada yang nekat menerjangnya. Hey… segala sesuatu itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat betapa popularnya dia di sekolah ini. Bukan Kyuhyun memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang berlebihan tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Minggu lalu saja, ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan sepatunya di loker, esok paginya saat akan di ambil, sepatu itu malah lenyap begitu saja digantikan dengan setumpuk cokelat, surat cinta berbagai warna dan hal-hal berbau cinta lainnya. Hingga kinipun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib sepatunya itu, mungkin saja sudah dilelang?

"KYUHYUN-AH! _SARANGHAE!"_

"Tsk!" sambil berdecak kesal _namja_ tampan itu dengan segera mengenakan _headphone_ yang sedari tadi menggelayut mesra di lehernya. Menyetel lagu _'Back To Desember'_ Taylor Swift yang telah di rilis ulang oleh Sabrina menjadi lagu acoustic. Memang lagu ini memiliki tingkat mellow yang berlebih, namun jika di setel dengan volume maksimum, lagu ini cukup membantu.

Tampaknya tuhanpun kini tengah berbaik hati padanya karena tepat ketika para fans amatiran itu berniat mengepung dirinya, bel sekolah tiba-tiba saja berbunyi nyaring.

"_Thanks god…"_ mungkin inilah kali pertamanya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada tuhan.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat para fans amatirannya itu memilih memasuki kelas masing-masing dengan wajah tertekuk masam. Namun jangan pernah berpikir dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera memasuki kelas seperti jejak para fansnya tadi. Ada satu tempat yang menjadi tempat pavoritenya satu tahun belakangan ini.

Tembok belakang sekolah.

Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang yang berada beberapa meter dari tembok belakang. Dengan santai dia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah notebook berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya.

Tangannya dengan lincah membuka folder yang bernama 'My Story' lalu membuka sebuah dokumen yang dikerjakannya hingga larut malam kemarin. Matanya tampak menyusuri dengan teliti hurup demi hurup yang tampil di LCD notebooknya itu, kemudian dengan perlahan senyum kepuasan mulai terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"_Nice…_ tinggal diedit sedikit!" ucapnya nyaris seperti gumaman.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh dia mulai mengedit kata demi kata dalam dokumennya itu agar setidaknya memenuhi standar penulisan.

"_Good job cho!_ Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucapnya terdengar mulai narsis.

Dengan cepat tangannya mengclick _icon 'posting'_ dan mulai menunggu hasilnya.

"Hah… satu chapter sudah terselesaikan" ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan lehernya yang terasa agak kaku.

Dengan cepat dia memasukkan notebook hitamnya ke dalam tas dan kembali menyampirkan tas itu di pundaknya. Dia tampak kembali terdiam namun sedetik kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan iphone. Dia melirik pojok kanan Iphonenya. 08:25.

"Sebentar lagi" gumamnya lirih sambil menatap ke arah tembok.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Dia tahu dengan pasti bel masuk pelajaran pertama sudah berdering dari tadi. Namun bukannya bergegas, dia malah berjalan dengan santai ke arah sebuah tembok besar yang berada di belakang sekolahnya.

Dia tampak mengambil ancang-ancang, mengangkat sedikit roknya, tunggu! Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu, tentu saja di balik rok seragam itu dia sudah menggunakan sebuah celana pendek. Baiklah kita lanjutkan.

Ketika sudah merasa posisinya sempurna, dengan cepat dia melompat meraih puncak tembok dan bergelayut disana, dengan perlahan kakinya mulai memanjat tembok dengan cepat. Gerakan yang tampak sungguh professional. Bagaimana tidak? Gerakan ini sudah dilakukannya setiap hari. Apakah dia patut berbangga dengan itu semua?

Dia tampak duduk untuk mengatur nafas ketika sampai di puncak tembok. Dan beberapa saat kemudian.

Hup…

Dia mendarat dengan mulus dan lancar di tanah berumput belakang sekolahnya. Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali sebagai ritual terakhir dari aksinya itu.

"Kau benar-benar konsisten nona Lee, kau sangat tepat waktu dalam hal 'terlambat' aku salut padamu."

Sungmin hanya mendengus jengkel mendengar komentar yang dibumbui dengan majas ironi tadi. Tanpa harus melihatpun, dia tahu dengan jelas siapa _namja_ kurang kerjaan yang selalu 'memuji' keterlambatannya.

"Tentu saja, segala sesuatunya memang perlu diperhitungkan bukan?" jawab _yeoja _itu dengan santai sambil berniat beranjak dari sana.

Namun baru saja dua langkah, dia harus berhenti karena merasakan getaran pada saku rok seragamnya. Dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Iphone pink dari sana. Sebuah email baru saja diterima, dengan cekatan jempol tangannya menyentuh icon _'open'_ pada layar.

'[New Chapter] From Prince Writter - Pink Sky chapter 5' ejanya dalam hati.

"Yeiiiiii…. Akhirnya novel ini update!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Baiklah… aku tahu hutangku masih begitu banyak, baik FFN, FB ataupun blog, arra naega… tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nie FF terus saja menari-nari di otakku, jadi ya begitu… aku harap FF ini nggak cuekin ya…_

_Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca. Baik itu kritik, saran atau kalau bisa pujian juga boleh…#_

_SILENT READER DIARE 3 MINGGU!_

_Ps : Biasanya ucapanku selalu ngena loh…#watados_


	2. Chapter 2

.

Pink Sky

.

Author : Day Yoonha

.

Cast :  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Park Shin Hye

.

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Abal, Pendek. Jika merasa nggak suka, harap segera click tombol exit karena saya nggak menerima bashing, silahkan kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun.

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini murni milik saya Day Yoonha jika ada FF serupa berarti itu FF Plagiat! Dijamin!

.

Summary : Sepasang saudara kembar tak identik yang memiliki sifat dan sikap berbanding terbalik, terbelenggu dalam satu cinta yang sama. Cinta yang berawal dari sebuah novel romance. KyuMin Fanfiction. Genderswitch Fanfiction. RNR please…

* * *

~ oOo ~

* * *

_Previews Chapter _

"_Kau benar-benar konsisten nona Lee, kau sangat tepat waktu dalam hal 'terlambat' aku salut padamu."_

_Sungmin hanya mendengus jengkel mendengar komentar yang dibumbui dengan majas ironi tadi. Tanpa harus melihatpun, dia tahu dengan jelas siapa namja kurang kerjaan yang selalu 'memuji' keterlambatannya._

"_Tentu saja, segala sesuatunya memang perlu diperhitungkan bukan?" jawab yeoja itu dengan santai sambil berniat beranjak dari sana._

_Namun baru saja dua langkah, dia harus berhenti karena merasakan getaran pada saku rok seragamnya. Dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Iphone pink dari sana. Sebuah email baru saja diterima, dengan cekatan jempol tangannya menyentuh icon 'open' pada layar._

'_[New Chapter] From Prince Writer - Pink Sky chapter 5' ejanya dalam hati._

"_Yeiiiiii…. Akhirnya novel ini update!"_

* * *

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku hanya mampu menganga dengan wajah tampan(?) saat melihatnya justru berjalan ke arah pohon yang menjadi tempatku bersandar tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Bukannya bergegas ke dalam kelas, karena bagaimanapun dia sudah terlambat 25 menit, ah… _ani_ sekarang bahkan sudah 27 menit! Tapi _yeoja_ ini malah menyamankan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di batang pohon tadi.

Matanya tampak berbinar-binar menatapi layar ponselnya, dan salahkah aku kalau rasanya aku ingin membanting ponsel sialan itu saat ini juga? Apa dia baru saja mendapat sms dari kekasihnya? _Nan molla…_ kenapa dia harus tersenyum semanis itu hanya karena sebuah sms, sedangkan padaku, dia selalu menampilkan wajah sinisnya saja.

Apa mungkin ponsel itu lebih tampan dariku sehingga dia lebih senang menatapi benda nista itu daripada aku? Ponsel sialan!

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah duduk disini? Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau ini sudah terlambat? Apa kau ingin menambah waktu terlambatmu lagi?" tanyaku bernada sinis.

"…"

"Ya!"

"…"

"YAAAA!"

"Hmmmppp… ahhahahhahhahhahhahha…"

Baiklah… aku mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan _yeoja_ ini. Sedari tadi aku perhatikan ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah tanpa alasan –atau mungkin karena aku tak tahu alasannya? Alisnya tampak beberapa kali berkedut aneh. Lalu sekarang, tanpa alasan dan motif yang jelas, dia malah tertawa lebar seperti itu!

"_Ya~ gwaenchana?"_ tanyaku pelan-pelan, sekedar antisifasi kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?

"Issshhh… kau ini berisik sekali! Tak lihat apa aku sedang konsentrasi membaca?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau baca?" aku mencoba sedikit mengintip layar ponselnya namun dengan cepat dia menangkis wajahku dengan tangan kirinya, kurang ajar!

"Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau pikirkan!" ucapnya enteng sambil kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah ponsel sialan itu.

"Jelas saja, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang penting dan berguna!" seruku tak mau kalah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir membaca novel _online_ itu sesuatu yang tak penting? Aku bahkan harus isi pulsa tiap 3 hari sekali agar bisa membacanya kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil mendelikkan mata bulatnya itu ke arahku.

"Oh, jadi 'sesuatu yang tak pernah kupikirkan itu' sebuah novel? Kau salah! Aku pernah memikirkannya, ya… walau hanya sesekali. Memangnya kau membaca novel apa sih?" tanyaku mulai penasaran, novel seperti apa yang membuat gadis se cuek Sungmin menjadi seperti ini?

"Walau aku sebutkanpun kau tak akan tahu!" baiklah aku mulai emosi kini.

"Makanya beri tahu aku biar aku tahu!"

"Penting ya?"

"Ishhh…" aku mencoba merebut ponselnya namun dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan ponsel itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Memangnya jika sudah tahu, kau mau apa? Mau ikut membaca?"

"Mungkin!" jawabku asal.

Dia hanya mendengus sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padaku.

"_Pink Sky_, novel _romance_, apa kau tertarik untuk membacanya?"

.

.

Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal sambil berguling-guling gusar di atas ranjang. Aisshhh… _nan eottokae?_ Hal yang selalu kutakutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi! Bagaimana bisa dari sekian ribu pembaca blogku, dia harus menjadi salah satunya?

Memang ada terselip rasa bangga dalam hatiku saat mengetahui dia ternyata menyukai novel yang kutulis. Tebakan kalian pada chap sebelumnya memang benar, aku adalah seorang novelis. Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah seorang penulis novel _online_ mengingat aku belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menerbitkan novelku itu. Dan novel _Pink Sky_ yang disebutkan Sungmin tadi siang itu adalah novel onlineku yang terbaru.

Bagaimana pandangannya terhadapku nanti jika dia tahu novel yang tengah dibacanya itu buatanku? Pasti dia akan menganggapku namja lembek yang kerjanya hanya bermimpi, hal itu pulalah yang selama ini membuatku mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai seorang penulis, karena pastinya orang-orang akan menertawaiku karena menganggap hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan imageku selama ini.

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang tampan, cool dan sering mematahkan hati wanita ini ternyata seorang penulis novel romance? mungkin pandangan mereka akan sama seperti ketika melihat seorang _namja_ bekerja di salon wanita. Tak dipungkiri bahwa otak kalian secara otomatis akan menyimpulkan 'sesuatu' bukan?

Ya… aku tahu tidak semua orang berpikiran seperti itu, dan kalian pasti menganggap aku telalu berlebihan dalam hal ini, namun tetap saja itu terasa memalukan untukku. Lain halnya jika aku menjadi seorang _novelis horror,_ seorang _namja_ menjadi novelis horror tentunya sudah biasa, bahkan tak jarang ada karya mereka yang diangkat menjadi sebuah film, ya… itu untuk novel _horror_ namun ini _romance _kawan _ROMANCE! _

Aku pernah mencoba menulis novel _horror,_ namun yang ada bukannya menakutkan, tapi malah membuatku geli sendiri saat membacanya. Sejak saat itulah aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku memang lebih cocok untuk membuat sebuah novel yang bergenre romance, drama dan kebanyakan karyaku berlatar _school life._

Saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, ada salah satu teman sekelasku, seorang _namja_ yang sangat suka membaca novel _romance_, setiap kali ke perpustakaan, buku yang dia pinjam pasti selalu berbau _romance. _

Kalian tahu? Karena kebiasaannya itu, dia dianggap tidak normal. Berbagai komentar negative seperti _'Namja kok suka membaca novel?' _

'_Hei… lihatlah! Dia tertawa-tawa sendiri hanya karena membaca novel, seperti orang gila saja!'_

'_Aku dengar dia putus dengan pacarnya karena dia bahkan menjadi lebih feminine dan sensitive daripada pacarnya itu!_ _Pasti itu karena dia sering membaca novel cengeng!'_

'_Hei lihatlah dia menangis sambil membaca novel, semakin lama dia semakin mirip yeoja saja!'_ dan berbagai reaksi lainnya.

Sedangkan aku yang mendengar komentar-komentar itu hanya bisa terdiam meskipun terkadang ikut menertawainya sekedar untuk meramaikan suasana(?). Padahal koleksi novel romance di kamarku sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Tak ingin munafik, terkadang aku merasa iri dengan _namja_ itu, karena dia bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya sendiri tanpa takut dicela, namun sayangnya ternyata aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

Namun kalian salah jika mengganggapku 'bersembunyi' hanya karena alasan sedangkal itu, alasan utamaku sehingga menyembunyikan identitas sebagai penulis ini adalah, aku sama sekali tak ingin keluargaku mengetahui _hobby_ dan cita-citaku ini. Karena dari kecil, _appa_ telah menyiapkanku untuk menjadi pewarisnya kelak. Sialnya aku memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa mereka andalkan untuk menjadi pewaris, karena aku adalah putra satu-satunya.

Aku hanya memiliki seorang _noona_ -yang tentunya wanita. Ya… walaupun di luar sana tidak jarang seorang wanita diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga, sayangnya keluargaku tidak menganut paham seperti itu. Pewaris tentu saja harus seorang anak laki-laki, karena anak perempuan nantinya harus menikah dan lepas dari tanggung jawab keluarga.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa melampiaskan hobbyku ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, membuat sebuah blog pribadi dan menuangkan segala imaginasi yang berkeliaran dalam otakku dalam bentuk tulisan, aku bahkan menutup kolom komentar pada setiap postingan untuk menghindari komunikasi dengan para readerku.

Aku hanya takut jika aku membuka kolom komentar, mereka akan menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan jati diri dan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Jadi biarlah mereka hanya mengenalku sebagai seorang _'Prince Writer' –pennameku_ di blog itu.

Aku memang tak pernah berinteraksi dengan readerku secara langsung namun aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa pengunjung blogku tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit. Karena aku memasang _widget_ 'radar' untuk melihat jumlah _reader_ yang sedang 'berkunjung' ke blogku ini. Dan aku rasa, tidak berlebihan jika aku mengatakan lebih dari seribu orang mengunjungi blogku tiap harinya. Karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Yah… dulu aku menganggap inilah yang terbaik untukku, karyaku dinikmati oleh banyak orang tanpa mereka harus mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Pamer bukanlah gayaku! Namun entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa bimbang hanya karena ucapan dari _yeoja_ kelinci itu.

* * *

_**Day's POV**_

**_Flash Back_**

_Kyuhyun tampak terdiam ketika Sungmin menyebutkan judul dari novel yang tengah dibacanya itu. Jarinya tampak mengetuk permukaan tanah dengan cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang kini melanda dirinya._

"_Kenapa kau bisa menyukai novel cengeng seperti itu?" Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh._

"_Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa 'Pink Sky' itu novel yang cengeng?' dan pertanyaan sederhana itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan._

"_I… itu." Kyuhyun tampak terdiam mencari-cari alasan yang kiranya masuk akal._

"_Kau pernah membacanya?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mendesak, dan gerakannya itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya gelagapan menjadi membantu seketika._

"_Ya!" seru yeoja mungil itu lagi ketika melihat lawan bicaranya masih terdiam kaku._

"_Haha… aku tak menyangka flower boy sepertimu ternyata suka membaca novel juga."_

"_ANIYA!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menepis ucapan Sungmin tadi, sepertinya dia terlalu semangat sehingga Sungmin terlonjak karenanya._

"_Tidak usah berteriak juga, memangnya apa salahnya namja membaca novel? Itu artinya namja itu romantis, kau tahu? Sangat jarang menemukan namja romantis di dunia ini, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya penggombal dan pembual, jarang mereka melakukannya dengan hati dan perasaan." _

_Ucapan Sungmin tadi justru membuat Kyuhyun cukup tertegun. Namja yang suka membaca novel itu romantic? –setidaknya itu berdasarkan pemikiran Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang suka menulis novel? Tampaknya pertanyaan itu akan terus menerus bergelayut dalam otak Kyuhyun kalau saja namja itu tak cepat-cepat disadarkan oleh Sungmin._

"_Jadi, kau memang pernah membacanya?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat._

"_Ya… aku sempat membacanya beberapa kali." Sungmin langsung tampak bersemangat dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun._

"_Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"_Pendapat apa?"_

"_Isshhh… ya pendapatmu tentang novel itu!"_

"_Menurutku Yesung terlalu bodoh karena dia terus-terusan mengejar yeoja pendek itu!" jawab Kyuhyun sadis._

"_Maksudmu Wookie? Hei tapi dia itu manis! Wajar jika Yesung terus mengejar-ngejarnya!"_

'_**Memang manis… sangat manis, apalagi jika sedang kesal seperti ini.'**__ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah kesal Sungmin._

"_Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun Yesung itu seorang flower boy, dia harusnya bisa saja mendapatkan yeoja yang jauh lebih 'bagus' dari pada Wookie." Jawab namja itu akhirnya._

"_Cihh… itu karena Yesung sangat mencintai Wookie, coba jika kau sekarang mencintai seseorang, walau yeoja itu jelek sekalipun, kau akan tetap mengejarnya bukan? Tak perduli jika dia tak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu, kau akan selalu mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Sungmin, kali ini dengan ekspresi menantang._

'_**Ya… tak perduli bagaimanapun kau mengabaikan keberadaanku, dan mengganggapku tak ada, entah mengapa aku tetap saja mencintaimu.'**_

"_Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita berwajah jelek." Kembali jawaban bernada sarkastiklah yang justru keluar sebagai jawaban._

"_Berarti kau adalah pria hidung belang! Kau hanya menatap wanita dari kecantikan fisik, bukan hatinya!"_

"_YA!"_

"_Hahahahha… wae? Aku benar bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Sungmin tertawa seperti ini, apalagi di depannya._

"_Hhhh… sesukamu sajalah." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai merambati kedua pipinya._

"_Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah?"_

"_Hemm?"_

"_Aku sangat mengidolakan 'Prince Writer'."_

_Deg_

"_Pri… Prince Writer?"_

"_Eum! Penulis novel Pink Sky." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak tak terkendali seperti ini._

"_Wae?" tanyanya kemudian._

"_Entahlah, aku merasa… dia adalah sosok namja yang sangat romantis dan begitu menghargai wanita." Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berpacu cepat._

"_Ke… kenapa kau bisa berpikir penulisnya itu laki-laki?"_

"_Hhhh… sekali lagi, entahlah. Hanya dengan membaca setiap novelnya selama ini, aku malah membayangkannya sebagai seorang namja, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, sosok namja yang sangat romantis dan menghargai wanita."_

"_Bagaimana jika bayanganmu selama ini salah?" Kyuhyun mulai memancing._

"_Tidak jadi masalah untukku, aku akan selalu menyukai dan menantikan karyanya." Jawaban bernada penuh keyakinan itu berhasil mengukir senyuman tipis di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, yang kemudian langsung disamarkan saat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya._

_Keheningan kembali menjadi penengah dalam perbincangan dua insan ini._

"_Namun ada satuhal yang aku sayangkan dari Prince Writter selama ini Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Hem? Mworago?"_

"_Dia seakan menyembunyikan jati dirinya."_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lirih mendengar jawaban Sungmin itu. __**'Bukan seakan Minnie-ah… tapi dia memang menyembunyikannya.'**__ Ucapnya dalam hati._

"_Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"_

"_Dia menutup segala akses yang memungkinkan pembaca lebih mengenal dirinya. Dia bahkan menutup kolom komentarnya."_

"_Mungkin dia takut menerima bashing dari para readernya."_

"_Tidak mungkin ada reader yang bisa membashingnya, novel yang dia tulis terlalu sempurna untuk sekedar menuai bashing tak bertanggung jawab."_

"_Jangan bilang tidak bisa, para antis biasanya bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menghina targetnya, mereka bisa menggunakan kesalahan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan sang target untuk menyerangnya."_

"_Tapi jika dilihat dari kualitas tulisannya, kecil kemungkinan dia memiliki antis Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Mungkin saja si Antis ini merupakan pihak yang iri dengannya, mungkin mereka sama-sama penulis, namun sayangnya tulisannya tidak sebagus si Prince Writer."_

"_Hem… ya, mungkin saja seperti itu. Padahal aku sangat berharap kolom komentarnya terbuka." Sungmin tampak mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Memangnya jika kolom komentar itu terbuka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Princes Writer, bahwa aku sangat menyukai tulisannya, sangat menantikan semua karyanya dan aku… fansnya."_

_Flash Back END_

Dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menyalakan _notebook_ hitam yang tengah bertengger dengan manis di sana. Kemudian mencolokkan _modem_ dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya.

'Tampaknya tidak ada salahnya melakukan ini' gumam _namja_ itu dalam hati.

Tangannya menggerakkan mouse kesana kemari, Membuka pengaturan privasi dalam blognya. Mengclick apapun yang pantas(?) untuk diclick. Dia tersenyum kecil saat membuka salah satu postingan dalam blognya, kolom komentar itu… akhirnya terbuka.

Dia menunggu beberapa saat dan akhirnya memilih untuk merefresh halaman blognya, dia tampak kaget saat melihat ada lima komentar yang sudah menunggu moderasi, padahal belum ada lima menit dia membuka kolom komentarnya.

Dengan cepat tangannya membuka komentar yang masuk pertama kali.

Princess Ming

Said :

**Annyeong Prince Writer Oppa…**

**Akhirnya kolom komentar ini terbuka juga…**

**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Oppa,**

**Aku sangat menyukai semuaaaa karya Oppa…**

**Tetaplah berkarya…**

**Oppa… aku fansmu yang nomor satu! ^^**

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca sederet kalimat itu.

"Princess Ming eoh?"

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, suara teriakan-teriakan para _yeoja _kembali memeriahkan(?) suasana. Teriakan itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun yang tampak berjalan dari parkiran menuju halaman sekolah. Baru saja kaki jenjangnya ingin beranjak ke arah tembok belakang sekolah –tempat favoritenya selama setahun ini, tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap bayangan seorang wanita yang sangat di kenalnya.

Kyuhyun langsung melirik arloji berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam 07:45, cihh… mimpi apa dia semalam? Tumben datang sebelum bel berbunyi." Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan melangkah cepat ke arah _yeoja_ tadi.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kecil saat melihat _yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya. _Yeoja_ itu malah tampak menguap lebar sambil mengusap lehernya yang mungkin terasa pegal.

"Minnie-ah!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil dengan cepat membuka matanya yang sedari tadi enggan terbuka.

"Oh… Kyuhyun-ah… _annyeong!"_ ucapnya malas-malasan sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang tampak berair –karena mengantuk.

"Tidak biasanya, kau sudah bosan memanjat tembok belakang?" Sungmin hanya berdecak kesal mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya…_ hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang sangat senang, karena itulah aku bisa bangun pagi! Hahhaha…" jawab Sungmin bangga.

"Hem… bahagia membuat orang bisa bangun pagi? Masuk akal!"

"Hehhehe… sepertinya memang seperti itu! Ya… Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu? Prince Writer kemarin membuka kolom komentarnya! Dan kau tahu? Aku sampai jatuh dari ranjang karena terlalu senang!"

"Terlalu senang? Bukan karena terlalu bodoh? Ah… terlalu ceroboh lebih tepatnya!".

"Isshhh… Kyuhyun-ah… seriuslah sedikit!"

"Hem… baiklah, jadi apa kau sudah 'mengungkapkan perasaanmu' pada idolamu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda.

"Tentu saja, dan aku rasa akulah orang pertama yang mengirim komentar padanya!" jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Haengbokke?"_ Tanya _namja_ itu tiba-tiba.

"_Kkeroum!_ Aku rasa tuhan telah mendengar doaku Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, 'Ya… dan secara kebetulan aku juga mendengar doamu itu, sehingga doamu lebih cepat terealisasikan Minnie-ah…' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Shin tampak berlari kecil dan ketika sampai di hadapan mereka, wanita itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Eh… Minnie-ah?" rupanya Shin baru sadar ternyata di sana ada saudara kembarnya juga.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Shin bicara dengan pelan sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Sungmin, sadar dengan tatapan Shin yang mengarah padanya akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak, memberi kesempatan Shin untuk bicara berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Shinhye-ssi?"

"A… aku…" Shin tampak memutar bola matanya resah, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"A… aku, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Hening…

Kyuhyun tampak memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok –dalam dunia imaginer. _Demi apa? Yang aku cintai dan berharap dia akan kumiliki sebagai kekasihku itu Sungmin? Tapi kenapa justru kembarannya yang menyatakan cintanya padaku?_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi…"

"_Jjebal_ Kyuhyun-ah… aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku juga! Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menjawab 'Tidak' seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini tiap kali ada _yeoja_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah rencana melintas di otaknya.

"Baiklah…"

"Ja… jadi, kau menerimaku? Kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…"

"_Mwo?"_

"Kita berkencan… di rumahmu saja, tidak ada acara kencan di taman, taman bermain, café atau tempat romantis lainnya, hanya rumahmu." _Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati. Terdengar tidak adil memang, namun bukankah demi cinta, segala hal wajar saja? Tak ada kata tak adil untuk saat seperti ini.

Shin hanya mengerjap namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Apapun itu! Yang penting kau mau jadi kekasihku!" ujarnya bernada riang.

_**Mianhe Shin-ah… jeongmal mianhe…**_

**TBC**

Mian nggak bisa tag semua…

Mengenai tag, mian… aku nggak kayak author lain yang menggunakan kecepetan komen, tapi aku melihat seberapa panjangnya komen reader. Jadi yang di chap sebelumnya cuman komen kayak gini:

FFnya menarik… lanjut!

Maaf… nggak bakal kena tag…

Dan jika kalian masih nemu typo, tolong kasih tahu letak tuch typo dimana ya, soalnya kalau kalian bilang cuman 'masih ada typo tuch Thor' percuma aja karena aku tetep nggak sadar letak typonya dimana. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya readerdeul… ^^


End file.
